


I was in the neighbourhood

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [80]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 20, M/M, model!Taeyong, student!Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong may or may have not sneaked away from his photoshoot to see his boyfriend.But sssh, don't tell his manager!





	I was in the neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - I was in the neighbourhood  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

"Tae, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I was in the neighbourhood."

It was a lie. And a really bad one at that. But in that moment, in that shocked state, Taeyong just couldn't come up with a better excuse. Because, to be honest, he himself also didn't know what he was doing there. He was supposed to be at a photoshoot on the other end of the city, and Yuta knew this. 

It was just that Yuta didn't answer his messages for a long time, and Taeyong grew worried so he got into a taxi and went to the other's dorm. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help himself. Because even though the media made him look like a cold, heartless model, in reality he was just a softie, especially when it came to his boyfriend. 

He and Yuta met through a mutual friend, and Taeyong was immediately smitten for the beautiful linguistic student. And Yuta was one of those few people who saw him for Lee Taeyong, the walking awkwardness, not Lee Taeyong, the world-class model. 

They lived in two very different world. Yuta lived day by day, with his scholarship allowance, sometimes struggling to even find something cheap enough to buy for dinner, while Taeyong could buy a whole mansion AND two sports car in cash if he wanted to. 

Yuta looked up at Taeyong, his eyebrow lifted up, an amused smirk on his plush lips. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to, because after a few seconds, Taeyong got awkward and started stuttering. 

"Okay, don't look at me like that. I just wanted to see if you were alright" he said, turning his face down. Yuta shook his head, smiling to himself. 

"Are you at least on break? Or did you just suddenly get up in the middle of the shoot and ran away?" He asked, leaning onto the doorframe. Taeyong was still wearing designer clothes that will be in season in a few months and had his make-up perfectly on, so Yuta had a really good guess, but he still wanted Taeyong to say it out loud. 

Taeyong ears turned red. His blush only showed there as the rest of his face was covered in make-up.  
"I just ran out" he muttered, once again causing Yuta to shake his head, amused. Then he just turned aside. 

"Come on, let's go in. I have a feeling that your manager will call me in a few moments" he said, looking at the cellphone on the table.

Taeyong sighed before he walked in.  
"Sorry" he said. Yuta closed the door after him. 

"It's okay, it's sweet of you" Yuta giggled before he pressed a kiss onto Taeyong's cheek. "Hi, by the way." 

Taeyong's ears once again turned red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself!  
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
